


Beware, You Are Hot

by heaveeho (veldygee)



Series: Round Tables Coffee Shop [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista!Eggsy, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/heaveeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was very rare for <i>Round Tables</i> Coffee Shop to have a gorgeous customer who dressed well in a very expensive suit.</p><p>aka</p><p>A coffee shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An exam in a few hours and look what I did. I am such a hartwin trash oh gosh. Watching Colin Firth and Taron Egerton's interview didn't help easing this post-watching Kingsman madness.
> 
> This fic is unbeta-ed and not brit-picked.
> 
> EDIT: A very lovely person on tumblr drew me a fanart that is inspired by this fanfiction. I am so happy and feeling so accomplished! <3 Check it [here](http://heaveeho.tumblr.com/post/113517235577/gnattynat-art-so-i-was-inspired-to-draw-hartwin)
> 
> Enjoy!

Eggsy didn't like mornings. It was just his luck that in between his classes (that he had all scheduled to be in the late mornings or afternoons) and taking care of his younger sister when his Mum went to work, the only available time for Eggsy to work at the coffee shop was during the mornings. It paid him quite decently and within walking distance from his home to his campus though. He also didn't have that many job alternatives. So morning shifts at the coffee shop it was.

The coffee shop that Eggsy worked at was not part of a big coffee chain like Starbucks or something. It was a small business, owned by a guy who dubiously called himself Merlin (like what kind of people in their right minds wanted to call themselves Merlin?) who only checked in via phones once a month. The coffee shop itself was called 'Round Tables', which Eggsy thought was a very stupid name as well. It must be some kind of inside jokes between Merlin-whatever-his-real-name-was and his friends or something, or probably because all the customer tables were round in shapes and Merlin was simply bad at naming things. Who knew really.

Although 'Round Tables' was not a big coffee shop, it had quite a few of regular customers so there was never a day in which the shop was totally empty. As it was located near a university where Eggsy attended to, the morning rush was always filled with mostly students. Eggsy yawned widely as he put the chairs down from the tables and prepared the coffee shop to be ready for the morning rush. He had 15 minutes to go before he needed to open.

After putting down all the chairs—which was not that many—Eggsy made sure that every tool was in the right place. He tied his shoelaces tight and put the apron over his torso. Eggsy walked to the door to flipped the sign to open. Eggsy had just stood behind the counter for about a minute before the bell above the door chimed. Eggsy put on his customer-greeting smile and greeted the customer. He had an hour to go before his workmate came.

-o-o-o-

Roxy, was Eggsy's morning shift workmate, and a very badass person. She was a fellow student at the university, studying law and politics. Eggsy knew just from one look upon meeting for the first time as workmates that Roxy came from loaded family. But she was different, and they got along very well, very quickly. After a few weeks, Roxy and Eggsy were great friends.

It was thirty past nine in the morning, and the morning rush was almost over. Several customers were sitting around several round tables, and there were only a couple of people left on the line. Eggsy could breathe in relief because no matter how many times he had done it, morning rush would eventually kill him one day. He had another hour to go before his shift was over and then he had class at one in the afternoon.

“I am taking a break, Eggsy,” called Roxy as she walked through the backdoor. Eggsy's mumbled a 'yeah' as he wrote down the customer's name on the paper cup. He finished the order, got the money, gave the change. Finished another order, got the money, and done. No more customers at the moment. Eggsy stretched and took his mug out for water. He looked around the customers inside the coffee shop and pleased that none of them looked like they were going to need his service any moment. Eggsy excused himself to the backdoor that lead to the staffroom/pantry/kitchenette. 

“All done?” asked Roxy who had a bottle of orange juice in another. Eggsy nodded and took out the sandwich that his Mum packed from the fridge. Eggsy offered a piece to Roxy who refused. None of them were in too much hurry to return to the front when there was no customer. They could always hear them if they were needed.

“So how's your essay going on?” asked Roxy conversationally, sipping her orange juice.  
“Almost done. Just need to tweak some parts a bit, especially for the arguments, as well as finding more sources. Read it for me when I am done?” 

“Just email it to me. If possible by tonight. I have an essay due soon as well,” replied Roxy. Eggsy nodded in gratitude and grinned. Despite them having different majors—her taking laws and Eggsy taking English—they had some kind of arrangement already to read each other's works and gave each other feedbacks. It worked really well.

They chatted aimlessly as Eggsy finished his sandwich when they heard the bell chimed. Roxy began to stand but Eggsy stopped her.

“I will get it. I am getting off in less than an hour. You need this break before the early afternoon rush,” told Eggsy. Roxy snorted and nodded anyway, pulling out her phone then. Eggsy threw the waste wraps of his sandwich away, checked himself out at the small mirror hanging behind the door and walked out.

“Hey, sorry to keep you... wait—ing,” Eggsy stopped for a second as he noticed a very well-suited man standing in front of the counter. The customer wore a pair of thick-rimmed glasses. His suit looked expensive. His hair was styled neatly. In one arm, he held a long black umbrella. He looked posh and very wealthy. It was very rare for a man like him to come to a coffee shop. What mattered the most was how gorgeous this man was. He looked almost twice his age older, but it just added to his appeal, Eggsy thought. The man gave a small smile and Eggsy almost swooned. Almost.

“Hello. It's no trouble at all,” the customer's accent was smooth and very high-end, his voice deep and smooth. “I would like to have a medium cup of cappuccino, please.”

“To go?” asked Eggsy as he still attempted to smile while simultaneously restraining himself to not stare at the well-dressed man.

“Yes, please. How much would it be?”

“That would be £1.80, please, thank you,” replied Eggsy, somehow unconsciously imitating how the man talked. The man gave a five and then told Eggsy to take the change. Eggsy almost swooned again. _Almost_.

“Umm, so what's your name?” asked Eggsy, sharpie in one hand the medium-sized paper cup in another. The man took a second, looking at the sharpie and cup in Eggsy's hands weirdly before giving the answer.

“It's Harry.” Eggsy wrote down the name slowly and then smiled again at the man—Harry. “I will call your name when it's done,” said Eggsy. Harry nodded with a smile. Eggsy then proceeded to make Harry his drink. He didn't work as fast as he could, but he could take his time this one time, right? If in between he sneaked a glance at Harry, then it was just opportunities presented themselves. Eggsy tapped his fingers as he waited for the coffee to brew. 

He didn't know what suddenly went across his mind, but just as the idea crossed his mind, he grabbed the sharpie he left on the counter and then started to block over some of the words across the usual 'beware, the beverage you are about to drink is hot' that was printed on the side of the paper cup, 'Harry' written above of it. Eggsy didn't really dwell much on it as then the coffee was done and Eggsy finished the drink. Eggsy closed the lid and then stepped behind the counter again. Harry was still the only customer waiting.

“Here's your cappuccino, Harry,” told Eggsy with a smile, heart beating fast inside his ribcage. Harry smiled and accepted the drink without looking at the cup. Eggsy didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

“Thank you—” Harry's eyes glanced down at Eggsy's name tag. “—Eggsy. Cheers,” said Harry, lifting the cup with a smile. And then the man walked out the 'Round Table' and out of Eggsy's life.

“You should have given your phone number instead of doing that lame thing”

Eggsy jumped in surprised and turned around with one hand clutching the front of his chest.

“Jesus, Roxy. Give a man a warning—and what do you mean—?”

“Don't play coy. I saw what you did with the cup. I saw you giving the man—Harry, was it?--the look,” said Roxy with a smirk. Eggsy gulped and unconsciously took a step backward.

“The look,” repeated Eggsy flat. 

“Yes. The one that screams for the person you like to notice you,” elaborated Roxy, smirk getting wider.

“I have no such look! Also, you couldn't see my face from where you were!”

“Oh I know you, Eggsy. I don't need to see your face to know what kind of expression you are having,” replied Roxy, sounding very smug. Eggsy glared at Roxy, but the girl simply stared at him cooly and Eggsy knew he lost. Eggsy turned around just so he didn't need to see anymore of Roxy's smug expression. 

“Look, even if I did give him the look—which I did not!” Roxy waved at him to go on, with a face that totally doubted his last statement, darn her. “He is definitely way out of my way and—“

“Or maybe not. He is coming back,” cut Roxy, nodded his head toward the door. Eggsy spun around really fast and Roxy was right. Harry was walking right back—and oh shit he was entering the store. “Rox—!” But Roxy had inconveniently disappeared through the backdoor again. Eggsy cursed her name silently while took a second to silently panicking as he put his customer service smile on his face. Harry's face was unreadable and in his one hand, there was still the cup of drink Eggsy made just less than five minutes ago.

“Hello again,” said Harry, somehow sounding a bit breathless. His face was a bit flushed. Oh crap, Harry was probably angry on what he did to the cup, wasn't he. That could only be the only explanation on why he returned. Or—is it possible that Eggsy somehow managed to mess up a drink? 

“I forgot something,” continued Harry.

“Yes?” Eggsy managed to squeak it out.

“Do you have a pen and paper?” Eggsy silently handed the man a sharpie and a scrap of paper from beneath the counter. Harry smiled and took the sharpie out of his hand, writing down something on the paper. On the counter was Harry's drink, the side where the man's name was on—and the warning sentence that now could only be read as 'beware you are hot'—was facing him as in mocking. Eggsy felt his face grew hot in embarrassment. What possessed him to do that, really?  
“Here,” muttered Harry, handing back the sharpie and the paper—that now contained several digits of numbers. It took a second before Eggsy realised what that could be and he snapped his head up to look at Harry who was smiling at him, tapping at the cup of drink in his hand.

“That is if you are still interested,” told Harry, although the confident smile on his face showed that he knew that there was no way Eggsy was going to lose interest that quick. He then glanced at his watch and sighed. “I really need to go now. Text me when you are free, Eggsy,” said Harry and then he walked out of the door again. Eggsy stared at Harry's back, long after the man was gone, the paper which contained Harry's numbers clutched tightly in his hand.

“Told you that you should give him your number.”

“God Roxy! Stop sneaking up behind my back!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy missed his chance. Roxy gave him advice. Eggsy ignored said advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several people asked me to continue this. I was not planning to, but then the ideas strike me like a lightning bolt. This will not be a too long story but just bear with me. :)
> 
> This is self-betaed and not brit-picked.
> 
> I hope you guys like this.
> 
> Also, thank you for the lovely comments and the kudos! <3

At the end, Eggsy didn't text Harry.

On the day he got his number, Eggsy didn't really know what to write in the text. He tried to text him before class, but none of the words seemed right. He tried again after his class ended that day, but still nothing came out as he wanted. He typed a few words, read it aloud, backspaced, then retyped another set of words. Rinse and repeat. At the end of the day, Eggsy finally gave up and thought that his inability to form a simple text was due to the quite tiring day—morning shift, two classes in the row, and then babysitting Sophie. He slept that night with his phone held in one hand, promising himself that he would text the handsome man from the _Round Tables_ tomorrow.

But on the next day, he didn't as well.

Nor did he manage to text him the day afterwards.

In a blink of an eye or so it seemed, a week had passed and Eggsy had no idea how to proceed. He still wanted so badly to text Harry, but now that a week had passed, was it still appropriate to do so? Eggsy didn't do much dating because of how busy he was, but there probably was some rules saying that once you got someone's number, they should text right away? Eggsy felt like he had broken some unwritten rules in the big hypothetical book of dating. Like, now that Eggsy hadn't texted, the man probably thought that Eggsy was not interested and would probably got annoyed if he texted now or something? The man himself hadn't come back to the coffee shop. Probably would not come back. Eggsy was very upset on his own indecision that lead him to this day. Harry was a much older guy from the look of it, but Eggsy had a feeling that they could be good together.

But that was it though. 'Could'. He could only just imagine the many scenarios of what-ifs.

Eggsy sighed as he mopped the floor of the coffee shop. Roxy who was opening the coffee shop with him that morning, stopped her job of pulling down the chairs to look at him with one raised eyebrow. Even after months, Eggsy still wondered how she managed to do that effortlessly. 

“Tell me what is wrong,” Roxy demanded. Because it was a demand. Not a question. That was one thing that he loved about Roxy. She didn't feel the need to ask unnecessary questions, but would always ask straight to the point. Combined with her formidable stare, Eggsy knew that Roxy was going to be a very good lawyer. 

“There is nothing wrong,” replied Eggsy a bit lamely. Roxy just kept staring at him. Eggsy tried to ignore her although he knew that it was pointless.

“Eggsy,” she said her name in that special way that bended people to her wills. Eggsy sighed and put the mop away and leaned against the counter, hiding his face in his hands as he groaned.

“I screwed up, Rox.” Roxy didn't say anything which pretty much telling him to elaborate. Eggsy removed his hands and looked at Roxy. “Remember that Harry bloke who came to the shop last week?” Roxy's lips started to curl upwards, eyes lightened up in amusement.

“I do.” She stopped and then her looks turned hard. “What did he do?” asked Roxy in cold tone. Eggsy waved his hands frantically.

“He didn't do anything. That's the problem. It is my fault. I haven't texted him.”

Roxy stared at him. Her face made this weird expression, like she didn't know whether she should be amused or sympathetic. Eggsy immediately scowled. Roxy smiled, definitely choosing to be amused instead.

“Why don't you text him, silly? Actually, text him right now.” Eggsy groaned.

“Not that easy, Rox. It has been a week. I cannot just suddenly text him now after a week!” exclaimed Eggsy. Roxy looked at him weirdly.

“Why can't you?” 

“Because, it's in the rules?” answered Eggsy that ended up questioning. Roxy just stared at him and then walked over to him, put his hands on his shoulders and then stare at him directly to the eyes.

“Eggsy, love, I don't know what kind of rules exist you imagine in that head of yours, but let me tell you this. There is no such rules on whatever you are thinking,” stated Roxy. Eggsy didn't feel reassured. “Text him! I didn't see much of you the past week and I thought you had a busy week or something happened. But now knowing that your mood was caused by this? Text. Him.”

“But...” Eggsy glanced away. “It has been a week. He is probably not interested anymore.” Roxy sighed.

“I want to say otherwise, but I know you are not going to be convinced. So, the easiest way is to text him.” Eggsy stepped back, Roxy's hands on his shoulders fell. He was not convinced, true.

“Look, Roxy. I—I just can't.” He glanced at the clock on the wall and realised that they were five minutes late in opening the shop. “We need to open the shop now, okay?” Roxy huffed, but reluctantly nodded.

“Text. Him,” Roxy said, punctuating every word before she turned back to continue her job. Eggsy sighed and then walked to the front the door, flipping the door sign to 'open'. He was not going to do it, no matter how convincing Roxy could be, because he knew that Roxy would not give up. Better the nagging rather than the disappointment if Harry confirmed that he was no longer interested.

Besides, the man was not returning anyway.

-o-o-o-

Eggsy was confirmed right and wrong.

Harry came back that morning, when the morning rush was over and somehow Roxy was in the staff room again—telling Eggsy that he was wrong for thinking that he wouldn't return. But Harry didn't show any sign that any of last week's flirtation happened—which confirmed Eggsy's dejected feeling that Harry was no longer interested. Eggsy felt disappointment and relief at the same time. Harry remained polite like on the very first day, still looking impressively dashing with a suit (a different one today—a navy blue set—instead of last week which was dark charcoal). His umbrella was crooked in one arm as well. Eggsy tried to give him the best smile, ignoring the crushing feeling that was his heart and his brain screaming at him for acting like an idiot.

“Hello. What can I get you?” asked Eggsy. Harry's smile seemed to falter but that must be Eggsy's own disappointment projecting itself. Eggsy was glad that he was a good enough actor—he thought so.

“Hello. I will have large cappuccino with an additional shot as well, please,” answered Harry. Last week, Eggsy remembered how he almost swooned, listening to Harry's deep voice. Today, it just made his heart felt heavy. Eggsy took a large cup and then wrote down Harry's name on the cup without prompting the usual question of what's the name. There was nothing to be achieved, pretending not knowing Harry's name. Eggsy tried no to pay any attention to the printed text on the cup which he used to do his daring act of flirting last week.

“That would be £3.20, please,” informed Eggsy. Harry gave him a five pound bill and like last time, he didn't ask for his change. “I will call your name when it's done,” said Eggsy. Harry nodded and then stepped aside, waiting for his drink. 

Roxy had exited the staff room and now taking over the cash register as Eggsy moved to stand behind the big coffee machine to make Harry's order, not looking up. Eggsy didn't really see her, but he could feel how Roxy was trying to catch his eyes. He poured the espresso shots—not forgetting the additional shot, of course—and then poured the milk, foaming it afterwards. He put on the lid and then he finally looked up. Harry was staring at him and as their eyes locked to each other, the man looked away and then stepped forward. Eggsy didn't let the smile on his face to falter, ignoring the flush on his cheeks and neck.

“Your drink, Harry,” said Eggsy, offering the drink. Harry nodded and accepted the drink. Their fingers brushed lightly and Eggsy felt his fingers tingling, feeling a bit light-headed. Harry smiled politely, looking down at the paper cup with a slight frown.

“Thank you, Eggsy.” And with one last smile directed at Eggsy and then another smile at Roxy behind the counter, Harry walked out of the shop. As soon as Harry stepped outside, Eggsy groaned out loud and slumped over the counter. His face was still warm from earlier.

“I am fucked,” said Eggsy, his words muffled on his arms.

“Text him,” said Roxy again. Eggsy looked up and gave her a half-hearted glare.

“He's no longer interested, didn't you see? I fucked our chance.” Roxy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. She was probably going to say something else, but then another customer came in with a bell chime.

“I am going to be here when you realise how stupid you are,” said Roxy. Eggsy didn't bother to reply, because he was definitely not the stupid one. Roxy was blind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy being awkward is my favourite thing. Why is he so cute again?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! I am getting super busy for the next weeks so although I could make this story longer, I won't risk getting this silly story unfinished. 
> 
> Thanks for the lovely comments and kudos! 
> 
> (also, please keep in mind that I made up everything about how university works and stuff. I tried to think on different scenario, but my brain just stuck.)

“Mr. Unwin? Do you have a moment, please?” Eggsy turned around and frowned in question as he nodded and approached Professor Brown, the teacher for his class that had just finished.

“Is there anything wrong, Professor?” asked Eggsy, curiously.

“Nothing, nothing. It's just that I have an offer for you. Are you busy this week, Mr. Unwin?” asked Professor Brown, with a kind smile. Eggsy shook his head and tilted his head in interest. An offer?

“I have a part-time job in the morning and need to babysit my sister in the evening, but not really no.”

“That's good to hear then. You are my best student this semester, so when the department asked me whether I have someone in mind that can help, I immediately told them your name,” said Professor Brown grinned widely. “We are having a guest lecturer this week. He teaches at the King's College London, specialising in linguistic. He is going to give lectures on said topic. He is going to need help navigating through our department though, and that's where you come in. I am offering you a job to be this professor's assistant for this week. You will get paid by the hour, of course.”

“Oh. That sounds really great, Professor.” He could get extra money and he probably could learn extra things as well. It was a win-win situation. “I accept the offer,” said Eggsy with a wide grin. Professor Brown nodded with a happy smile, not unsimilar to the one on Eggsy's face. Eggsy liked Professor Brown.

“That is fantastic. After your last class today—It's Professor Thompson's 3PM class I assume?--please come to my office. I am going to introduce you to Professor Hart and discuss the details. Good day, Mr. Unwin.”

-o-o-o-

“You must be joking,” muttered Eggsy in disbelief. Professor Brown, sitting behind his desk looked at him who was still standing by the door, brows furrowed.

“Pardon, Mr. Unwin?” asked Professor Brown. Eggsy shook his head and gave a smile that he hoped looked reassuring. His attention though, was not focused on Professor Brown but at the man who was sitting in front of the desk. The man who was looking at Eggsy in an almost equally surprised expression. 

It was Harry. 

What had he _ever_ done that the universe decided to play such cosmic joke on him? Professor Brown, fortunately didn't notice the look of almost-terror on Eggsy's face, just smiled and gestured him to come in and sit on the empty chair beside Harry. Eggsy felt his body tense because god, was it really just this morning that Eggsy served Harry coffee at _Round Tables_?

“So Mr. Unwin. This is Professor Harry Hart, the guest professor who is going to give a series of lectures for this week.” Professor Brown looked at Harry now, still oblivious. Eggsy forced himself to not even glance at Harry. Memories from early this morning and from last morning just invaded him from all sides. Eggsy really wanted to run away to hide his mortification. “Professor Hart, this is Gary Unwin I have told you about. He is going to help you around for the week.” Eggsy still couldn't believe that Harry was actually a professor. He thought all professors wore either cardigans or vests, not what obviously must be a tailored suit that must be very expensive—what with how all the lines shaped Harry's body perfectly and how it fitted like a second skin—and Eggsy needed to stop thinking. 

Harry turned his way and offered his hand. Eggsy unthinkingly shook it. He had seen Harry's hands. If how early in the morning he felt light-headed already just when their fingers brushed, Eggsy felt like he was going to explode any second now. Harry's hand was bigger than his and very very warm. A little part of Eggsy's brain screamed at him to not let go.

He was really _really_ screwed.

“It's a pleasure, Mr. Unwin,” said Harry all polite smile although he looked a bit tense. He obviously remembered Eggsy. Eggsy forced a smile as well and with difficulties, let go of Harry's warm hand.

“Pleasure's all mine, Professor Hart,” replied Eggsy. They looked at each other for a second and then Eggsy looked away. Professor Brown just smiled and then they continued to discuss on what were the topics that Harry was going to teach and what kind of assitance that he would need and stuff. Eggsy nodded and said what was necessary, but his mind was not entirely there. Harry looked all professional—very professor-like—and it just made Eggsy felt his crush on Harry just inflated like a balloon. Eggsy kinda wanted to bang his head to the nearest wall. Last week—and early this morning—it was still okay to have a crush on a hot older man in a tailored-suit that he knew nothing about. Right now though, said man was pretty much his teacher. Eggsy thanked the universe one thing that was very fortunate he didn't end up texting Harry because this would be even more awkward. 

_Would it really even more awkward?_ Whispered traitorous part of Eggsy's mind, edging some scenarios of what-ifs that he didn't really need. Eggsy ignored it and looked as composed as he could.

He thought that he managed it but then everytime Harry looked at him, Eggsy felt himself losing a tiny bit of composure. The next few days were going to be difficult.

(“I can't believe it, Rox—stop laughing!” Eggsy snapped, still feeling mortifications. Roxy on the other line still laughing herself breathless.

“It is just meant to be. Go ask him out when the week ends, okay?”)

-o-o-o-

Harry was going to give three two-hours morning lectures on linguistic as part of supplemental classes. Eggsy—who then switched his shifts around to accommodate said classes and other things—didn't help that much actually, only doing really simple assisting work, like making copies, finding certain books, and stuff. It was really simple and easy money that would make Eggsy really happy with the additional money he got to make that week—more than what he would get working in the coffee shop for a week—if not for the fact that it was Harry he was assisting. Eggsy felt _very_ awkward around Harry. They didn't talk much to each other though, which was a blessing because Eggsy would put his feet in his mouth at one point.

(“He is truly wonderful, Rox. I am screwed. I won't get over him ever,” Eggsy whined, his face planted flat on the counter's surface during the late afternoon shift he had.

“You are a drama queen. Ask him out,” replied Roxy in such a tone that Eggsy just knew that she was rolling her eyes hard.)

Harry was a truly wonderful man and Eggsy got even more attracted every second that he spent with said man. It would make him less mortified if only Harry turned out to be a jerk or turned out to be a really bad lecturer. But Harry was not. Harry was all polite and gentleman and he could teach. He could spin words that made his lecture's topic considerably more interesting. He was charismatic and attentive. Eggsy could see how the students were truly captivated that by the end of his last lecture, the room was full. Some of the students even sat on the carpeted floor.

(“Rox, I won't see him again after tomorrow,” Eggsy whined. Roxy sighed heavily through her phone's receiver.

“Yes, you will if you ask him out. So ask. Him. Out.”)

-o-o-o-

Harry's last lecture ended and this was it. Eggsy walked beside him to the English department's office. They walked in silence. Before they reached the office though, Harry suddenly stopped and turned to look at Eggsy. Eggsy had been mulling in silence that he almost crashed into Harry's front. He did not. He looked up at Harry who was taller than him in confusion.

“Eggsy,” Harry started which made Eggsy's eyes widened in surprise. The past few days, Harry had only called him Mr. Unwin politely “I think I owe you an apology.” Eggsy was confused now.

“What?” Harry looked tense and he glanced around, looking undone like Eggsy knew was very unlike Harry however short he had known him.

“Last week at the coffee shop,” Because of course it was only last week. It had felt like a lifetime ago. “I apologise that I act like a creep.” _What?_ Eggsy thought dumbly. “I have been thinking for the past two weeks and I realised that it was very uncalled for.”

“Uncalled for?” repeated Eggsy in confusion. Harry looked a bit dishelved now, both cheeks a bit flushed.

“Me, giving you my number last week when you are obviously not interested--” Whoa—wait, _not_ interested? What? “Even with what you did with the paper cup, I really should not assume--”

“I was interested. I am _very_ interested,” cut Eggsy loudly. Eggsy felt his face flushed in embarassment and he ducked his head to hide it. “I really am. I just... couldn't think of what to text you, so I ended up not sending you any. But I _really_ am and then you came in again a few days ago and you looked indifferent so I thought you are no longer interested, but I am still very much interested really.” Eggsy was met with silence which made him to look up however embarrassed he was. “Like, umm you are still interested, aren't you? From what I am inferring from what you said—or am I wrong? I--”

“No, no. You are not. I am still very interested as well,” said Harry slowly, eyes twinkling in delight, a warm smile on his face not unlike the smile that he gave Eggsy on the day he met in the coffee shop. Eggsy—despite his initial embarrassment—smiled widely it almost hurt. They just looked at each other for a moment and Eggsy felt happiness blooming inside him. He didn't know what the bloody hell just happened but he was not going to question it. A moment later though, Harry frowned, worries gnawing on his face.

“But, you are a student—“

“From a different university where you are teaching—and if you start to say anything around that topic or something on why this was a bad idea, I need to tell you now that I am an adult and I want to try, Harry,” said Eggsy, feeling a bit breathless. He probably sounded a bit desperate, but he didn't care because he had imagined so many scenarios and what-ifs and he still believed that they could be good together. Harry looked sure again, looking at Eggsy with those warm brown eyes behind his spectacles.

“So, are you free after this, Eggsy?” Eggsy nodded, smile still wide on his face. “Would you like to go and have dinner with me?”

“I would be delighted to.”

-o-o-o-

“He is actually still interested, Rox! I feel like such an idiot! Like can you believe it? So, he told me that he thought I was not interested—because I didn't text him—and so he tried to not mention it, which then made me think he was no longer interested. We both were wrong! So, we went to dinner then and then we talked a lot and he is amazing,” cooed Eggsy still feeling over the moon, wiping the counter clean with a big smile on his face. Last night was amazingly great. After the misunderstanding was sorted out and they got passed the initial awkwardness, talking with Harry was great. The dinner went very great and at the end of the night, Harry walked Eggsy home. Eggsy kissed him on cheek, promised to go on another date. 

“I have told you that you should text him right at the very start,” replied Roxy delighted, a smirk on her face. “I am glad that this drama didn't last for too long. I would probably steal your phone and text him myself pretending to be you,” said Roxy all serious. Eggsy stared at her. Knowing Roxy, she would definitely do that.

“I am glad you didn't.”

“I am glad I didn't. So tell me, what happened after the dinner then?”

“He walked me home. I kissed him good night. We agree to go out again soon.”

“Just don't forget to text him this time,” Roxy teased.

“I won't, because I already did,” said Eggsy smiling wide.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! This is a silly story that got a bit out of hand. I am really happy that you enjoyed it so far and I hope this last chapter makes you feel delighted. I would love to write more, but well, let's just see yeah? Uni is too busy :(
> 
> Harry is a professor here, a somewhat not so direct reference to my fair lady because oh well hahaha. Also because I think that would be the only reason why Harry suddenly came to _Round Tables_ when he was not around there (which was to visit Eggsy's university the first time round). So i think oh hey so what if harry is a guest lecturer. That just appeals to me. Also, I just think Harry would be a really great professor, okay. A very hot one. That one teacher that is everyone's favourite really. 
> 
> Once again thank you for reading. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message me on tumblr @ [heavehoo](http://heaveeho.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
